sehuns_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
The Sims/Worlds
okay this everything for when I come back to sims 4 <3 conditions * No removal of EA Townies ** Makeovers allowed * Community Lots replaced (all) * Every residental lot filled with families with backstories * Houses I don't like replaced, as well as empty lots filled * Renovations for apartments * No playing until these conditions are met Willow Creek Foundry Cove * Bargain Bend * Steamlet Single * Crick Cabana * Daisy Hovel Courtyad Lane * Potters Splay • 30x20 (Wedding Lot) * Brook Bungalow • 40x30 * Riverside Roost] * Rindle Rose • 20x15 Pendula View * Hallow Slough * Umbrage Manor • 40x30 * Parkshore Sage Estates * Oakenstead Willow Creek Commericial District * Municipal Muses Museum * Blue Velvet Nightclub * Movers and Shakers Gym * Willow Creek Archive Library * Magnolia Blossom Park Magnolia Promenade * Preeminent Domain • 30x20 • Store Oasis Springs Bedrock Strait * Sandtrap Flat • 30x20 * Nookstone • 20x15 * Pebble Burrow • 30x20 * Agave Abode • 20x15 Parched Prospect * Vista Quarry * Raffia Quinta * Dusty Turf * Springspace Skyward Palm * Granada Place • 30x20 * Arid Ridge • 30x20 * Rio Verde • 40x30 Acquisition Butte * Yuma Heights • 40x30 Oasis Spring Commercial Center * The Futures Past • 30x20 * The Solar Flare • 30x20 * Burners and Builders • 40x30 * Rattlesnake Juice Newcrest Bottom Neighborhood * Twin Oracle Point • 50x40 (Community?/Park) * Avarice Acres • 40x30 * Rippling Flats • 40x30 * Tranquil Crescent • 30x30 * Asphalt Abodes • 30x20 Top Neighborhood * Fern Park • 30 x 20 (Community) * Beach Byway • 30x20 (Community) * Midtown Meadows • 40x30 (Community) * Oak Alcove • 20x15 * Comfy Cubby • 20x15 Side Neighborhood * Cookout Lookout • 30x20 * Civic Cliffs • 30x20 * Hillside Highlands • 30x20 * Optimist's Outlook • 40x30 * Sandy Run • 40x20 Windenburg Old Town District * Propietor's Square • 30x20 * Havisham House • 20x20 * Quad Manor • 30x20 (Community) * The Narwhal Arms • 30x20 (Community) * South Square Coffee • 30x20 (Community) * Old Quarter Inn Modern District (Commercial) * Bathe de Ril • 40x30 * Hare Square • 30x20 * Hare and Hedgehog • 30x20 * Harbor Quarter Inn • 30x30 * Discotheque Pan Europa • 30x20 Countryside * Rustic Residence • 30x20 * The Shrieking Llama • 20x20 (Community) * The Summer Home • 40x30 Island * Mid No-Where • 20x20 * Pier Space • 30x20 San Myshuno Uptown * 1010 Alto Apartment * VII Landgraab * Stargazer Lounge • 40x30 * Skye Fitness • 30x20 Spice Market * 17 Culpepper House * 18 Culpepper House * 19 Culpepper House * 2B Jasmine Suites * The Old Salt House • 30x30 * Waterside Warbic • 30x30 Arts Quarter * 920 Medina Studios * 930 Medina Studios * 122 Hakim Studios * Fountainview Penthouse • 30x20 * Casbah Gallery • 40x30 Fashion District * 701/2 Zenview Apartment * 1310 21 Chic Street Apartment * 1313 21 Chic Street Apartment * Torendi Tower • 40x30 Forgotten Hollow * Garliclauter Place • 30x20 * Widowshild Townhome • 30x20 * Feldermaus Bend • 30x30 Brindleton Bay Sable Square * Pupperstone Park • 40x30 • Park * Brindleton Pawspital • 40x30 • Pawspital * Domus Familiarius • 30x30 * Sporting Space • 30x20 Whiskerman's Wharf * Club Calico • 40x30 • Community * Salty Paws Saloon • 20x15 • Community * Ragdoll Refurb • 20x20 * Tail's End • 40x30 Deadgrass Isle * Deadgrass Discoveries • 30x30 Cavalier Cove * Bedlington Boathouse • 20x20 * Hound's Head • 64x64 * Dachshund's Creek • 30x20 * Hindquarter Hideaway • 30x20